Sweet Surrender
by HamsterCastiel
Summary: Omega!verse! Alpha!Sherlock and Omega!John. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes have been flatmates for a year, when John goes in a sudden heat four days before his circkle.


**I know I know, I have dozens of un-finished fics but I just couldn't get this out of my head and had to do it. First Omega!verse ever done, be gentle with me! Co-writer was Olivia Connor, if she has a account here, I do not know it ;_;**

John paced around the flat anxious. This was not supposed to happen now, not now! He was tightly on his pills, but this month's heat came too early and he hadn't had time to take the medication. They had agreed with Sherlock that he would keep in his pills to avoid certain situations, like the fact that Sherlock was an alpha and could easily fucks his brains out. Fuck..oh god yes..no! John shook his head horrified, looking around the room for a solution. He was already getting wet, squirming in his jeans uncomfortable, causing his hard cock to brush against the denim and he let out a soft groan. The flat was full of his scent, oh god this was a bad thing.

Sherlock knew John was an omega. He'd known the moment they met - it was the trace of -no- scent whatsoever on his skin that gave him the hint, suppressing his own hormones and covering them up with that beta-scented body wash.

He'd brought it up only once, months ago when John had stopped eating for a few weeks, cramped up and put off a different sort of pique that had set even Sherlock to gazing at him at odd times of the day, admiring the proportion of his hips to his shoulders. He'd then made an excuse to leave the city for a few days, and by the time he got back, John had gone in and out of heat, and was thanking him for his courtesy.  
>He pulled out his phone in the cab. "On my way home."<p>

Johns phone beeped in sign of a message and he scrambled to get it, opening the message and letting out a low whine. "Oh no, Sherlock no no no stay away." He mused to himself and tried to type a message with his shaky fingers. He wanted, god he wanted, he wanted to be marked by an alpha, finally be owned by someone, to be used for days, to finally feel a real knot inside himself...  
>The phone slipped from his hands as he moaned wantonly, his hand pressing against the rockhard bulge. Toys, he had toys in his room, if only he could reach there..<p>

The first thing that set Sherlock off was the "a;glskharh" text that he got in response. His brows twitched, knitting together. "Hm." Cabby paid, he's quick to enter the flat - quick scan in a milli-second, no forced entry, no blood, no intruders, and oh -God-. The smell. It's was so potent, even from downstairs that he felt the prickle of arousal he hasn't felt in ages, stars crinkling in the corners of his vision, and heat flooding his body to pool in his groin, and there's one thought glued to his brain when he hears a whimper from upstairs. "John."

John was laying on his bed door ajar in haste to get to relieve himself, his clothes in one heap on the floor and fingers pressing inside himself and other hand working furiously on his cock, the scent and his whimpers filling the room and making him even more dizzy. He was crazy with want, he needed it so badly it almost hurt.

Sherlock's feet were heavy and insistent on the stairs, in a rush to get up, inhaling so deep that he nearly passed out, oh God, it's John, John's in heat, and then yes, he could see him on his bed, but he's been seen. John was so gloriously naked and Sherlock made a mad dash for the door, but John was in a scramble and desperately tried to shut it. "John! John, don't you dare, don't you dare lock me out!" The door shut nearly on his fingers and he banged desperately with a fist, the other hand jiggling the locked handle madly. "John, you open this door!"

John slid down the door, holding it close with all he had. Seeing Sherlock was like cold water on his face and he realized just in what kind of danger he was. Male omegas we´re pretty rare, and since he didn't have an alpha, his scent would be pure and inviting. "Listen Sherlock, I´m sorry! My heat came earlier for some reason, I tried to send you a warning b-but I couldn't!" John shouted back at him, looking around the room for an escape. Alphas in mood could be even dangerous and he was in no hurry to get involved with that, even if his body was reacting to Sherlock's smell and -god- did he always smell this good?

Sherlock all but clawed at the door. "John, how dare you! Don't you lock me out!" No, yelling didn't work, so he pressed himself against the wood, all but begging. "Oh John, please. It's heat, you're probably so horny, so aching for a cock. Oh why not mine? We're both unbonded, we both need it, we're just meant for each other, oh god what perfect timing. Here..." He scrambled with his jacket, his shirt hanging open, buttons popping as he tore desperately at it. "I'm naked for you, John, oh please. It's not worth it to resist." He pressed closer, and a thick drop of pre-come dripped to the ground from his cock. "Can't you smell me, John? Can't you smell how much I want you? No one's made me feel like this, John, please, God, open the door!" He banged with a fist, knew he'll have a bruise later, doesn't care. "I'll break it down if I have to!" In full-blown Alpha heat, he doesn't put it past himself. He smeared precome on his fingers and slipped his hand under the door. "Want a taste, John? Taste what you're missing?"

John was panting heavily, trying to keep himself under control but it was harder second after second. He could smell Sherlock, wanting and oh so horny just outside the door and he released a small whine of want.  
>He touched himself carefully, hissing slightly before he licked his lips again and stopped.<br>It was true, they were both unbonded, but was he ready to become someones..bitch, so to say? Was he ready to bound himself with Sherlock, feel his -oh god- knot inside him, fucking him for hours, for days?  
>The want was driving him crazy, this was unfamiliar territory to him and he oh so slowly backed off from the door submissively when he smelled and sensed Sherlock grow even more in his Alpha state.<p>

"Oh John, I can't believe you," Sherlock groaned outside. "Turning down an Alpha like me, your children would be so smart, so pretty. Oh John, don't tell me you're going to sit there and have to imagine me fucking you...oh just a little, just please let me help you, it'll help me, I won't knot in you, I promise, no babies unless you want them. Just a little bit." He's naked at last and writhing against the door. "My cock is so big, so hard and wet right now, John, oh god, I could knot right here just thinking of you. Please, please!" He threw himself full bodied against the door, and his joints screamed in protest. "How wet are you, John? Tell me, how wet are you, thinking about me fucking you? You're dripping, you have to be, you have to be just soaked thinking of my cock inside of you. John, oh John, tell me."

John closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and trembling on his place. He had thought about it alright, but never would he have thought they´d actually come into this. "This is not you Sherlock!" John shouted back voice shaking both from submission and arousal. "It´s the heat, it´s driving you mad, it would drive anyone mad."  
>His body protested his words, screaming what the hell are you doing/ to him but he tried his best to ignore it, slowly creeping back to the door, scraping it silently. So close..

Sherlock growled in frustration, all but ready to march down to Mrs Hudson and demand a key even in this state, but he's got an idea. He snatched a chopstick from the night before and begins picking...after a while, it became useless and he simply slammed it into the hole - there's a click, and he jerked himself to his feet, turning the handle and throwing himself at the door. It opened without hesitation and he stared wild-eyed around the room.

John sat in middle of the room with a horrified expression on his face as Sherlock all but bursted in his room, eyes searching and finally finding him. Those always so calm eyes were now blown wide with lust, his naked body trembling slightly and - Johns eyes widen at the sight of his friends hard cock standing proudly between his legs. His mouth watered from the mere sight and he scrambled backwards, hitting the edge of the bed shivers running through his body.  
>"S...Sherlock?"<p>

Sherlock didn't say a word, snarling as he swooped down on top of John and pinned him to the ground. "Deny me now?" he growled, his cock hard against John's thigh. "Turn over. Turn over now, oh God..." He licked a swath all the way down John's chest, that powerful scent of pure, unadultered hormones dragging him into a deeper state. "I'm going to fuck you...please, just a little."

Johns breath left him in one sweep at the words and the lick on his chest, arching slightly as that simple action brought him so much pleasure. He found himself obeying the Alpha, turning himself on his stomach and panting against the floor with so much want.

Sherlock was on him in a moment, spreading John's thighs and watching a new gush of fluid sluice down his thighs, and that heady, perfect cocktail of pheromones drove him senseless. He went down licking a path up John's thigh, plunging his tongue inside his dripping hole, squirming and managing to get a finger inside as well. John was delicious, sweet and ripe and so very wet, feeling the pulse of his balls below his chin. The taste, the smell, the heat drove everything straight to his cock, but no, he wanted to taste even more, wanted to drink and drink and drink in every bit of loveliness that is an omega in heat, his omega, his John...

John moaned out loudly, greedily pushing back against the new sensations of pleasure Sherlock's tongue was giving him, slowly driving him insane as he just kept licking and sucking at his hole. Johns face was burning red from humiliation and embarrassment as he whined shamelessly, wanting more, needing more. "S-Sherlock, please.."

Sherlock lifted himself up and without a word pushed his cock inside, slicked with that slippery, viscous fluid meant to make acts like this easier, over John's engorged prostate and through his inner entrance - there's a slight resistance, and when he broke through the barrier to John's soft cry, a deep, smug creature purred in his chest to know he had to be John's first. He's so hot and wet and firm around him, and he could feel his ass gushing forth sweet streams of wetness, and the base of his cock pulsed, teasing with the promise of knotting...oh no. He mustn't do that...but John feels so good...  
>He starts to thrust, and all mental capacity goes out the window.<p>

John bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Sherlock impales him fully, the sudden soar of pain going through his body. He´s Sherlock's, Sherlock was his first and he felt oddly pleased about that fact.  
>He felt Sherlock pulse inside him, feeling warm and hard and so much better than the toys he had and when he started thrusting, John let out a keening noise, bracing himself against the floor and lifting his ass higher, giving Sherlock access to go deeper and he cried out when he hit his prostate.<p>

There's another spot, another one deeper that mimics a beta-female's g-spot, and Sherlock knew his dick was long enough, knew how good he can make it. He tilted his hips forward, barely conscious of it, it's gutsy and instinctual, he wanted to make John come, knew he could come so -many- times in a heat this strong. He pulled out just enough to tease John's prostate with the head of his cock in a few very, very shallow strokes, then plunged in again, in and in and in, and harder and harder and harder, that horribly satisfying slick-slick-slap of his cock in John's ass, the smell absolutely maddening of hormones in perfect sync, and he started to feel John clench around him. "You going to come, John? Are you going to come around my hard, thick cock that you were meant to take?"

"Oh..god..christ-!" John shouted out, his prostate and some other spot being constantly abused, Sherlock's hips pistoning against them and he let out a loud cry of pleasure, clenching around Sherlock as he came in white, thick ropes, making a mess on the floor and falling against his hands panting heavily.  
>His cock was still hard, he had just gotten the edge off and he was moaning constantly and pushing back against Sherlock, licking over his lips. "More, please, more."<p>

Sherlock didn't stop, no, he didn't stop for a single second, not a single contraction in John's sweetly throbbing ass could get him to stop fucking him right through his orgasm until he's sure John was feeling every thrust like an endorphin-laced punch to the gut, spiking pleasure and over-sensitivity through his nerves until they're driving his walls to swelling again with second-round readiness. It's the benefit of omegas, they -have- to be multi-orgasmic in order to sustain their own gender, have to be ready for any chance of reproduction.

Sherlock kept going, the beginning of the knot at the base of his dick grinding against that obscenely sensitive spot, and he fucked him deeper, tilting further to create nature's own response to a large cock - it made John very very wet, very very fast, fluid dribbling down his thighs in great, hot gouts.  
>"Come on, you've got more. You've got another come in there. You've got so many more, I'm going to milk every single one out of you..."<p>

John moaned and keened, his noises echoing in the room as he felt himself roaming on the edge of yet another orgasm, feeling his wetness drip down his tights and making everything filthier.  
>He tried to scramble for a purchase somewhere, his fingers digging on the carpet in the end as he threw his head back trembling, his second orgasm washing over him in a stronger wave, making his mouth hang open and eyes squeeze shut tightly.<p>

John gasped feeling the form of Sherlock's knot beginning, and suddenly there´s nothing else he wanted, he wanted to stay locked with Sherlock for hours, slowly fucking him in so many more orgasms he would lose his ability to speak.

"Fuck...oh fuck, John..." Sherlock's voice was moaning and a little panicky. He could feel it, feel John's body sucking him in greedily, sucking in inch after inch of his cock with no intention of letting go, and the bulb at the base of his cock was pushed in completely and John stretched -beautifully,- it's like he's made to fit Sherlock's cock however snugly it may be their first time, and in that pure, erotic sight, he begun to pulse. "John, John, I'm going to..." He needed to pull away, but his instincts, the smell of John, the constant sliding swell of flesh just told him to thrust harder, harder, deeper...

John swallowed looking at Sherlock over his shoulder and almost lost himself again at the sight of him flushed, sweat forming on his forehead and eyes so dark they match the nightsky. He moaned feeling Sherlock's cock stretch him wider and nodded his head breathing heavily.  
>"D-Do it Sherlock...Come in me, want to feel you fill me completely with your come-" John mewled hitting the floor face first as Sherlock pushed past his over sensitized prostate again.<p>

It's one thing for John to give him permission...it's another to have him -beg- to be filled, and it hit Sherlock like the kickback of a shotgun, and he's groaning and howling his dominance, his cock pushing in so far that John trembled, and he knew he could feel him, feel that hot bloom of semen in his womb as the knot on Sherlock's cock fully expanded to a full five and a half inches, the wrinkles around John's hole smoothing around him, and he groaned, imagining what it would feel like to be stretched so, pitying John for a moment that the much smaller knot on his cock would never do the same, would never fill a wet omega's ever-so-willing ass, and he felt the pulse of his climax like a hammer to the base of his spine. He reached around, stroked John's cock, wanting to feel him contract around that knot, make it even better, have that squeeze around that fullness that no toy can recreate.  
>"Again...come now!" The tip of his cock and the knot rub simultaneously over both spots, and he flicked his thumb over the head of John's cock, still coming. "Come on!"<p>

John gasped and let out a howl of pleasure when he felt Sherlock's knot form in him, stretching him impossibly wider and then he´s coming in him, feeling the flow and steady abuse against his sweet spots and Sherlock's hand touched him, playing with the head of his cock and it´s all too much-!  
>John came with a sharp intake of breath, his cock pulsing come once again and he clenched around Sherlock, shouting loudly when he felt the knot better, felt every movement Sherlock made and he´s sure he´s going to black out. John´s never felt anything like this before.<p>

The first wave was over, Sherlock's still aroused, exhausted, though, but ready when John is. It's a predicament, being on the floor, and the knowledge of what they've just done hit him hard. "John...we're knotted."  
>John groaned, trying to lift himself on his elbows but failing as his hands were surely turned into jello. "I.." He murmured feeling Sherlocks knot, and if he moved too much it moved with him, causing sparks to fly before his eyes.<p>

Sherlock moaned and cradled John around the ribs. "Bed then. Off the floor. Come on." He nudged John, and it's a give and take, give and take until the're on the bed, and he's spooned behind John, knotted for at least a few hours. "Here..." He reached around and thumbs a nipple gently, nuzzling the back of John's neck. "One more and then a break...gentle one."

The bed felt welcomingly soft, sheets clean(even if he had a feeling they wouldn't be clean for long) and the rustling made him feel safe.  
>"Gentle?" John asked amused, moaning softly at the touch on his nipple and vaguely nods. He felt a shiver run through his body as Sherlock nuzzled and breathed against his neck and he submit to Sherlock's will, he´s Alpha after all and even if John was pretty sure Sherlock wouldn't punish him from putting a small fight, he didn't want to risk it.<p>

"Yes...one more come, oh John!" Sherlock pulsed a bit more, comes one more time, less powerful, but with a greater gush of semen then before, still locked inside so not a single drop dribbles out. He sighed, trembling against John. "Oh...oh, so good. Oh John your ass is so good and tight around my knot..." He realized with a soft pang of panic that he's done the very thing that he said he wouldn't, that for both their sakes, he shouldn't have done. What this means, this lovely, locked, knotted embrace...what it means for their future...but no, neither of them are thinking clearly, they've got another two days before this is done. They'll continue this...the thought is enticing, and he rubs his still hard cock against the swell of John's abused prostate with a little moan.

"Sherlock...christ..." John mumbled against the pillow, gasping and whimpering feeling Sherlock fill him even more, and then rub against his prostate, making him tremble violently.  
>This was -wrong- but it felt too good, he had no idea knotting with someone was going to be this..this perfect, and he realized that he would smell like Sherlock for days after this was over.<p>

He trembled and shook as the fourth orgasm wrecked his body, his cock giving few, small spurts and John shuddered clenching around Sherlock with a mewl.

Sherlock was panting roughly, pressing his hands to John's abdomen, surprised he couldn't feel himself buried inside him from there. He pressed slightly, as though to test his experiment, but stops at John's groan. He nuzzled close, and sighed deeply - they'll be knotted for several hours, then John's heat will command they do it all over again. They may as well talk about it now. "You know what this means."

"I know." John sighed burying his face in the pillow. This should never have had happened, they were best friends for crying out loud, they weren´t supposed to be knotted together and fucking like rabbits.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I can leave, or I can at least try once I'm...well. Once we're not like this anymore." Sherlock hated to admit that he quite loved having John's smaller frame in his arms, pressed in and up against him. "You may not take. It may just pass, maybe your hormones are too unsteady for children." Who is he kidding? John smells deliciously fertile. He felt another squeeze. "Oh..."

John shook his head slightly. "I´m not...I´m not mad...I just never wanted to ruin what we had because I´m an omega..." He admitted quietly, clenching instinctively around Sherlock and taking in a shuddering breath, feeling him pulse in him.

"Won't change anything if you don't want. It's heat. Heat does...this." Sherlock nuzzled him, rocking him back a bit, and the knot twisted inside a little. "You've stayed unbonded this long? Even going through the military?"

"Yes. I was very careful with my medication, always took the pill in time to prevent..this, from happening. There were only three omegas beside me, and I saw what happened when you forgot your pill..." John shuddered at the memory, but his comrade had looked damn happy few days later.

Sherlock nuzzled him again. "Unusual your heat should come on so fast," he said. "You sure you took your pill?" Not only did the pill prevent heats from coming on sporadically, but they also protected against any unwanted pregnancy...usually.

"I´m sure. I shouldn't have need to take the next for four days." John said with a sigh, squirming slightly on his place. "I really tried to put you a message, to warn you to not to come."

"I believe it was a 'keyboard smash' as the colloquial term is. I thought you were drugged or drunk or attacked. Were your hand shaking with need for me?" His last words were a purr. "Am I your Alpha, John?"

John shivered at the words, goosebumbs rising on his skin. "I tried to type but yes, my hands were shaking too much."

"Did you ever think about me, John? Ever fantasize about me when you lay on your bed, forcing a fake cock into this delightful, tight little hole of yours?" Sherlock rocked a bit - the heat was coming on again.

John gasped releasing a small whimper. "W-Why should I tell you?" He asked licking over his lips.  
>"Because you are -mine-..." Sherlock's voice was pure Alpha, pure dominance, and the knot in his cock inflated another half-inch, as though to remind him of a forgotten fact, a fact that John is his, is his first, his last, that they're bonded. "You must have waited, you must have waited for the perfect cock to fill you. Mine, of course. Oh John, you're getting so wet again, am I making you wet?"<p>

It was hard to deny that he wasn´t turned on my Sherlock's words or voice when his body betrayed him like this, a new wave of heat washing over him. "S-Shut up.."

Sherlock flipped him over onto his stomach, taking an earlobe between his teeth. "Say that again, omega," he said in a deadly growl, "and I have ways to take care of myself now that I've fucked your nice little hole. You won't be satisfied without a real cock for three days at least, and I'll make sure those toys of yours are gone where you'll never see them again. Would you like that?"

John's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throats, grip of the sheets tightening. "N-No.." He whispered silently, turning his head to the other side to breathe properly.

"Good, then." While his knot was finally beginning to deflate, Sherlock's cock was still hard, veiny and flushed. "What do you want, omega? My sweet, sweet omega...what can I give you? What feels good? What do you like?"

John whimpered at the loss of knot, wanting to feel it in him and swallowed. "I..I don't know...I´ve never tried anything in particular."

"What do you usually do?" Sherlock's voice was surprisingly gentle. Then he bit his lip. "Hnn...God." He pulled away. "John...should we do this?"

Johns mind was reeling, what did he usually do in heat? "I..guess it depends what I want at the moment...nothing that hurts but everything else is good." He looked up at Sherlock, seeing the doupt and smiled a little. "I think it´s too late anyway."

"It may not have taken, it's only the first round," Sherlock murmured. "Or do you love the feel of my bare cock too much to give it up?" His knot has deflated by now, and he slipped out, feeling John's muscles clinging to him and resisting him on the way out. "Ooh..."

John whined when Sherlock slipped out of him, cold air hitting his open muscles and making him shiver, feeling the beginning of the other wave making him wet again and he buried his face into the pillow. Why did he have to be an omega, of all persons? If he wouldn't be one, this wouldn't have happened and Sherlock wouldn't feel bad about it. It´s not like he´s going to get pregnant...right?

It astonished Sherlock, they should both be exhausted, unable to come again, but it's the first of many rounds, he knew, there's something absolutely insatiable about heat, and his cock doesn't go down, not an inch, but the sight of John's wet, spasming hole in fact makes him stiffen even further, and he slipped two fingers, quickly becoming three, inside John and spreads them, exploring.

"A-Ah-" John moaned silently, his voice muffled into the pillow and he gripped on it tightly to keep his body from moving. It felt heavenly to have something back inside him again and he was going numb with slowly building pleasure.

"Oh John, my lovely John, my lovely omega, you're so sweet and hot inside. So very lush, John. Oh God, I want to fuck you again..." There's a dim bit of Sherlock's brain that's desperately telling him not to, that's telling him it's dangerous, they can't afford children, a child, he'd be such a terrible father...but he thought about how -pretty- children they'd produce, how smart...no, he can't think like that, but then a fresh wave of hormones hit the air, and he's beyond cognition. It's hopeless.

trembled at the words 'mine' coming out from Sherlock's mouth and he knew, John knew that he was Sherlock's, his only, probably had always been if he hadn't been so blind.  
>"S...herlock..." John breathed out, pushing back against the fingers and blushing embarrassed as it caused a sound of wetness echo the room, squishing between his legs.<p>

"God, John..." Sherlock felt goosebumps rise all over his skin, catching John's prostate between his fingers and squeezed, teasing John's inner entrance where he was just moments ago, but even his long fingers can't pierce through, only his cock can, only his big, Alpha cock can slide through that and fill him properly. "Oh...please, can I fuck you again? Please, please? I need to, you need it, don't you want to feel me all lush and hot and hard up in you?" His cock, hard and veiny and pulsing, twitched against John's thigh.

Trembling from pleasure, John lifted himself from the bed, pushing Sherlock on his back on the bed with a red flush. "I want to try...I want to ride you." He admitted shyly, looking at Sherlock for a reaction.

The words sent blood down, the bulb on the base of his erection swelling, and he crushed John to him, has to hiss, "How do you feel about kissing?"

John moans in respond, noticing that Sherlock had pulled him on his lap and grinded down on him, rubbing their erections together and keened. "Anything, anything Sherlock."

Sherlock pressed their mouths together, and there's no tenderness, no gentleness here, it's scraping tongues and biting teeth and welts he's sure to leave on John's lip in the morning, and his cock was insistent against John's ass. "Please, John, let me fuck you. Just think what pretty babies we'd make..."

John panted lifting his body up, lining himself against Sherlock and impaled himself in one quick thrust, throwing his head back with a loud shout of pleasure, his legs trembling on either side of his waist.

Sherlock pulled John's hips down and arched up, leaning back and starting to thrust. "Ride me, then."

John was all too eager to obey that order, pushing himself up and then back down, increasing his pace slowly and pressing his hands against Sherlock's chest, panting and occasional keens escaping between his lips as this angle felt so much better than taking it from behind, plus he could actually see Sherlock's face crunched with pleasure.

"John...Oh John, do you love it? Do you belong to me?  
>Sherlock arched and watched John bouncing desperately on his cock, tilting his hips so he hit deeper, could feel every bit of muscle, almost feeling John's muscles contracting to pump out wave after wave of fresh wetness, and he felt so very Alpha, muttering something about, "Fucking John in half" and feeling the knot begin to inflate.<p>

Seizing up John was hit with yet another orgasm, shooting his load against his own and Sherlock's chest panting, leaning his forehead against his shoulder as he breathed heavily, thrusting harder onto his cock his whole body shuddering.

Sherlock growled and pulled John so flush to him that John's eyes rolled back and his knot suddenly expanded to fill John more than before, perhaps a full inch more, and he felt the quiver of John's muscles around him, resisting and welcoming all at once, and there's a splash of wetness from John's ass across his thighs that's so sudden, he jerked and groaned and came deeper, and the knot inflated more until he's sure he couldn't anymore.

"B-Big, oh god too big-!" John cried out feeling like he was split open, feeling incredibly full and panted against his shoulder, trembling above him. "Feels...so so so good..S-Sherlock.."

"Hnn, John, ah...I'm sorry, I can't stop!" Sherlock trembled and his hips twitched, not a single drop of semen even able to dribble out, he's lodged so tightly inside John, who's still getting wetter and wetter just to adjust to the stretch of his muscles. Sherlock pulled him down, kisses his neck, murmuring, "Relax, relax...it'll feel...better in a minute. Oh John...you're so hot around me...love it. God." He kissed him again. "You're shaking."

"It...It hurts a little..." John whimpered trying to catch his breath, gripping the sheets in his grip tightly, shaking and trying his best to adjust on the feeling. "H-How did it grow so big, oh-OH." He moaned out, the pain finally subduing a little and pleasure coming on place.

"I'm sorry...I...it's what you do to me. You beautiful omega, you..." Sherlock stroked his back, maneuvering so he could sit up and cradle him in his lab so there's less shift of the knot. "I think...this will be a much longer process." He rested his mouth on John's cheek, feeling him trembling. "Talk to me. About anything. Distract yourself from it."

John trembled and squeaked at the shift of position, leaning gracefully his forehead against Sherlock's shoulder and noticed that this indeed felt better. A lot better.  
>He tried to think about something to talk about something..."How long have you wanted to do this?" Nope, wrong question.<p>

Sherlock scowled a bit. "Since I came in and smelled the heat on you. It's instinctual, John. Can't exactly resist nature's call like that." His hands splayed across John's lower back. "Let's...think about things." He swallowed. "What...what are you going to do if you get pregnant?"

"Keep it." John replied automatically, leaning back to look at Sherlock and causing the knot to press against his prostate, giving him a full-body shudder. "If I get pregnant from this, there´s no way I´m going to kill a baby."

Sherlock pressed his cheek to John's shoulder for a moment. "Well...I suppose you'll have to find another partner, then. If you don't want me as a father...figure. I would do the same if I were in your place."

"I don't want anyone else." John said quietly. "There´s a reason I´ve stayed unattached Sherlock. I never liked the idea of being submissive to someone arrogant Alpha. But...If it´s you..When it´s you..I don't mind. Hell, I even..find myself wanting it."

"You want me?" Sherlock's brows knit slightly. "But...I -am- an arrogant Alpha."  
>"You´re more than that. You actually care about me, and I´m not treated as a fucktoy...expect when in heat." John smiled lightly. "I trust you Sherlock."<p>

Sherlock stared at him for a while, more than a little surprised. "I...well, yes, I do, but..." He looked down. "My...fatherly instincts may be lacking." He shook his head. "We don't even know if you're pregnant or not."

"We would make it through together if something happens." John reassured him silently, moving again and letting out a growl.

Sherlock shifted and buried himself a little deeper. He's thinking about all the possibilities...the likelihood of John's body refusing, or simply failing to accept Sherlock's seed, the likliehood of them being able to work afterwards...it's not all that bad. After all, Lestrade carried a child a few years ago, he could tell by the residual swell of his chest and the post-markers of children on his beta scent. However, knowing Lestrade and the state of his marriage, he doesn't have any custody of the children. He still works.

Sherlock squeezed John's ass and pushed up into him a little bit as he cradled him more, kissing his collarbone, gently wetting a thumb and started to circle a nipple, sucking on the other one. It's not too erotic, more sensual, more meant to soothe and salve.

John let out a small sigh, leaning his forehead against Sherlock's shoulder again. His body was tingling with small sparks, and he started to press small kisses on his skin.  
>They would be alright, if he really was going to have his baby, they´d be alright. Sherlock would be a good father.<p>

"You should sleep for a bit. Neither of us will be ready for another round until we're not knotted anymore. My guess is I'll be at least two hours filling you." He rocked a bit, then knocked John back and went down on top of him, weight comfortably spread. "Can you sleep like this?" He kissed a nipple and drew circles on his abdomen.

John hummed with a sleepy smile. "As long as you don't tease me like that." He pointed out breaking in goosebumbs and closed his eyes, wrapping arms around his neck. In matter of minutes, John was sound asleep, exhaustion washing over his body.

Sherlock dozed off for a bit, waking up to a little shift in John's position - every now and then he'd have another small orgasm in sleep, and Sherlock would rock him through it, ignoring the stickiness growing between them. His knot was sore inside John, but he doesn't care, it's lovely and warm and he's very snug inside.

After few hours John felt the knot subdue and shrink again and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and stretched out. He was pleasantly sore, but the sticky part was not so pleasant. He rolled over in Sherlock's arms, smiling up at him. "I suggest a shower." He said silently, kissing his neck gently. "Before another wave comes."

"Would you like to be alone?" Sherlock asked. He tried not to sound hopeful as he asked, "Or would you like me to join you?"

John smiled kissing him gently. "You need a shower too." He stated matter of factly before climbing out of the bed, wincing as he walked in the bathroom and turned the warm water on.

Sherlock followed him, snatching a pair of towels from the rack and watched as John stepped under the spray. It took a moment for his hair, lighter than Sherlock's, to absorb the water - at first it reflected, then finally started to soak in and deepens in color, and then rivulets started slicking John's skin and not bouncing off, and he's finally got a naked, slick and heat-driven omega before him, and if he hadn't just deflated, he'd have ravished him there and then once more.

He steped in the shower and ran his hand down John's slick stomach, sticky with come, feeling it begin to wear down and wash off. "I wish you could have been marked forever. Everyone would know you're mine."

"You know I will be smelling like you for the next days." John pointed out relaxing against Sherlock, leaning his head against his shoulder and blinked up at him under his lashes.  
>Sherlock was a good sight under the water, his hair flattening on his head instead of being curly and wild, his eyes looking even brighter under the spray.<p>

"I wouldn't care if you didn't wash for ages. You'd still smell lovely to me. Your omega scent...you're never using this again," he added, tossing the beta-scented bodywash out through the curtain. It clattered somewhere, but Sherlock barely paid attention, pressed into John for a kiss. "Better wash up before I ravish you right here."

John watched his bodywash fly out of the shower and pouted. "Now was that necessary?" He asked reaching up to the honey soap he liked and turned around pressing his lips against Sherlock's momentary. "Patience. I need to clean up properly."

"Mmm...why don't you let me?" he asked softly, taking the soap from John and lathering it up. He doesn't wait for an answer and ran it down a leg, kissing down his belly.

John hummed softly, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes relaxing. "This is actually pretty nice." He murmured softly, sighing as Sherlock switched to the other leg.

Sherlock massaged and soaped his way up to John's belly, his lower back, his chest. He's careful with each body part, kissed every bit he can, inhaling bubbles now and then when he craved John's scent. "Mmmm...you're getting wet again."

"Probably the water." John said chuckling, his eyes still close and his chest roaring with a growl of appreciation.

Sherlock growled and shoved two fingers unexpectedly inside him. "Don't think that's water."

"Haah-!" John moaned out surprised, his hands shooting out to hold himself against the wall. "W-Warn me a little!"

Sherlock smirked against his hip and bit down on skin, twisting his fingers to tease the inner entrance, one that only a cock can reach, and there's fluid that's -not- water dripping down John's legs. "So wet...I think you're almost ready for me. Oh John, I'm getting so hard..."

"H-Here?" John asked his voice shaking, but the wave washed over him so suddenly and unexpectly fast that the protests died on his lip and all he wanted was for Sherlock to push in him already.

"God, look at what you do to me, John," Sherlock hissed, and his cock was rampant and hard and eager to push in, the head almost purple. "Get against the wall."

John was quick to obey, pressing himself flush against the cold wall and hissed as the coldness seeped into his skin.

Sherlock hiked his legs up to wrap around his waist, and he saw John's eyes widen at the sudden movement, and his hands scrabbled at his shoulders, but he doesn't wait and shoved inside to the hilt. John stretched beautifully around him as he pushed deeper past the inner entrance and a fresh gush of wetness sluiced down his thighs, and even over the soap, there is that -smell,- that toe-curling, cock hardening smell of omega.

John let out a high pitched keening sound as Sherlock pushed into him in one movement, his nails digging into Sherlock's shoulders and leg holding him tighter to his own body. "Oooh god." He moaned trembling slightly, letting his head fall against Sherlock's shoulder as he felt him pulse a little in him.

Sherlock was quick to thrust, and he did so with a vengence, the angle perfect for pounding both John's g-spot, which swelled with each stroke, and his prostate, which had engorged with each orgasm Sherlock had driven out of him. He sucked on the skin of John's neck and growled with each thrust, clinging to both of his thighs like his life depended on it.

John bit hard on Sherlock's shoulder to prevent himself for crying out, feeling like his whole body was on fire, tingling with every nerve he had as Sherlock kept pushing into him harder and faster, making him lose every incoherent thought he had left. All that was left was the need for more, and sherlocksherlocksherlock going in a loop in his mind, as he pushed back to meet his thrust and let out a loud keening noise.

"Oh, don't keep it in," Sherlock groaned. "Let me hear it. Let me hear all of it, tell me how it feels. Tell me how it feels to be filled by my cock." He snapped his hips, drawing one, two, three pulses out of John, who's coming hard around him. "Got another one?" he huffed. "I think you do."

"Please, please-" John reduced to a whimpering, begging mess again as he comes between them with a mewling cry, the water washing his come away immediately. "Another one-?" He asked breathlessly, panting against his neck where he pressed small, gentle kisses. "I-I don't think I-"

"I don't care what you think," Sherlock grunted, and he curled his hips forwards with each next thrust - it's merciless and hard and John's walls tighten and swell around him, and drived forward even more, the knot in his cock swelling and starting to stretch John's ass more, that lovely opening that makes bottoming out so amazing on an omega's end. "I'll get as many orgasms as I want out of you."

"B-Bossy much?" John panted, his nails digging into Sherlock's shoulder as he felt the knot swell in him, making him moan and whimper, his eyes squeezing shut. "Oh god yes." The familiar feeling of being filled in the end, squeezing the walls tighter around the knot and pressing against his sweet spots made him indeed come another time.

"I'm your Alpha, of course I'm bossy." Sherlock groaned as John came a second time, but kept going. "Got another one?"

John swallowed licking his lips, moving with Sherlock panting. "I don't think I can anymore.."

"Yes you can." Sherlock lowered him to one leg, hiking the other up in the crook of his elbow and pounded in at a different, harsher, more gut-twinging angle. "How's that? Oh, John, does that get it? Does that scratch the itch for you?"

"Fuck-!" John shouted out, his head hitting the wall behind him and he damn near sobbed at the mix of pleasure and pain he was feeling.

"Come on...come on, you need it, don't you?" Sherlock's voice was a growl as he leaned in and pressed his lips in a sloppy kiss to John's ear. "Oh John...I need you to come. I need you to come or I won't be able to. Oh John, please, please, come, just one more time. Please!"

Johns body seized as he sobbed and shouted, his third orgasm washing over him, wrenching him dry, leaving him slumping against the wall panting, a tear falling down his chin as he tried to catch his breath.

Sherlock could barely comprehend the world, and it's terrifying to sacrifice it for the sheer power of the orgasm that hit him like a train, and he stretched John with his pulsing knot more than he ever had before, rocking and jerking through the waves, his eyes rolling back, legs trembling, letting loose a great howl as he pumped gout after gout of hot come deep inside. "John...hn...god, John. You're so good at following orders."

He then realized the predicament they're in, knotted as they are. "Oy..."

John had his eyes close, feeling the fullest he had ever felt. "We´re...pretty much stuck here.." He said with a breathless laughter, feeling his eyes drop close.

"Well...maybe not." Sherlock wrapt his arm around his waist. "Leg up. Around my waist. I'm going to carry you."

"Carry me?" John asked surprised but did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist, the movement causing the knot to move in him and he moaned in Sherlock's ear.

"You might come again on the way there," Sherlock whispered, making sure John's legs were firm around his waist and his arms were tight around John as he step out of the shower and on his way to the bedroom without even bothering to dry them off. "My movements might make it."

"I doupt it. It´s not a long way." John mumbled out, hissing at another movement and dug his teeth in Sherlock's neck again.

"Just a warning," Sherlock murmured, hoisting John up a bit more. The movement was almost like a thrust, and his cock buried deeper, his knot refusing to budge, but pulsing hard, as though it's offended to be moved at all, and Sherlock had to gasp and press John to the wall, panting hard.

John hit the wall with an 'ooomph' and he whimpered softly as he felt the knot pulse in him steadily. "S-Seems like you´re the one who comes on the way there.." He joked out grinning.

"At least i'm not the one begging for cock again...risking pregnancy..." Sherlock's knees were weak, but he was still steady as he pulled John from the wall and finished carrying him back to the bedroom. "Would you lay on top of me, this time?"

"Alright." John nodded in agreement, just happy to get some rest.

Sherlock lowered himself onto the bed with John straddling his lap, taking a little time to kiss him. Then, still lip-locked, he tipped back to lie down and eased John to lay as comfortably as he could while knotted. "You said you feel full? How full?"

"Very. I can feel..I can feel the knot, I can feel your..seeds in me, not dripping out." John said quietly, flushing a little at the words and licked over Sherlock's bottom lip.

"You're blushing, John...why are you blushing?:

"I don't know, it´s a normal reaction." John replied.

"To embarassment, yes. Do I embarrass you, John?" Sherlock wasn't being derisive - he's actually curious...and almost looked a little concerned.

"No, you don't. It´s just...I never thought I might be in a situation like this, filled and owned..."

"Ohhh...filled and owned. That turn of phrase arouses me. Or it would, if I weren't buried inside you." Sherlock ran his hands up and down his flanks. "I want to know what it feels like. Tell me, John. All the details. Please."

John flushed and licked over his lips. "It´s like...I can feel you in me, feel every pulse your knot makes. I can feel your release in me, stuck, not moving at all. I can smell you, the heat makes me wild for it, wanting to please, wanting it deeply in me again."

Sherlock let out a gasp and came again, albeit a weak orgasm, his hands gripping John's hips and trembling. "Oh...oh John..." He wrapt his arms around John's waist and brought him close. "Oh...that's good. I make you want, you make me want you. Oh, I'm so glad..."

John whined as he felt Sherlock fill him even more and hit his head against his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. "I need another shower later..." He mumbled on his skin, smiling against it.

"I think this is the last round," Sherlock murmured. "I think you'll be...free and sick of me after this."

"Why would I be sick of you?" John asked confused.

"The oxytocin - the bonding hormone, will probably wear off once your heat is through. And...you probably won't want me anymore." Sherlock tried to not sound hurt by that option.

"Do you really think of me that way?" John asked surprised, lifting himself up to sit up on Sherlock, gazing down at him. "You really think that?"

"I'm merely stating the science, John."

"This..is unbelieavable.I wouldn't have unlocked the door in first place if I really didn't want this Sherlock, and I´m not talking just because of the heat."

"John, heat makes you irrational. You needed me, you needed that stimulation. And you -didn't- open the door, I picked the lock." Sherlock was adamant, but touched John's cheek. "I'd like to enjoy being close to you for now.

"If I weren't stuck with you, I´d be out that door already." John sighed but leant against the touch.

"See? You don't want me even now." Sherlock smiled ruefully.

"No, I´d be out for a complete different reason."

"Which reason? There are many, by my count."

"None of which you think. You really can be so ignorant at some things."

"But you still want to leave. Sometimes the results are the only things that matter." Sherlock shook his head. "Twelve hours till it passes. Let's not talk for now."

John sighed but obeyed (again) and rested his head against Sherlock's chest.

"Do you want to sleep? Or shall we talk about something else?"

"I´m exhausted, but not tired since I slept before the shower." John replied and stretched his arms.

"Mmm...tell me something. Tell me something I'd never know. It'll give you a challenge."

"Something you´d never know? Sherlock, that´s nearly impossible." John said amused.

Sherlock stroked his hair and paid attention to the back of his skull, watching goosebumps rise all over his back. "Well, then let me rephrase. How is it you, a perfectly normal bloke, can stand me when no one else can? No one else 'normal' can barely bear to be in my presence." His knot shifted a bit as John moved and he winced, thinking he's about to come again.

"I don't know." John replied truthfully, making nonsense shapes into Sherlock's chest with his fingers. "You make my life interesting, I´m never bored with you, and I find your mind brilliant instead of annoying."

"And yet I still have difficulty in thinking you'd like to spend the rest of your life with me." Sherlock drummed his fingers on his thighs. "Does it mean you love me?"

John flushed dark red and his finger stopped it´s movement. "...yes, it means that I...love you.."

"Are you sure?" Sherlock was calculating.

John rolled his eyes and clenched around Sherlock, groaning softly. "Yes, I´m darn sure."

Sherlock came again at the pressure, his hands curling in the soft, sparse hair on John's chest, so unlike his own. He bucked a little bit, too weakened and exhausted to really move anymore. "Hnn..."

"Again?" John asked with an exhausted smile. "You come more often than I do." He chuckled resting on top of him and slid his eyes close.

"I have to. Body's response to make sure you're impregnated." Sherlock's eyes were blank, non-judging. "What will you do? You said you don't want children. And I'm sure you can guess my opinion."

"Well..." John yawned tiredly. "Like I told you...if I get pregnant, I´m going to keep it. I´m not capable of killing a living creature."

"I wasn't saying that," Sherlock murmured. "I meant what are you going to do with me as a father, if it happens?"

"Keep you close? Like always?" John offered with a smile. "Of course I want you there as a part of that babys life."

"But it's -me-..." Sherlock said, and there's something like frightened hesitation.

"What about it?" John asked concerned. "I fell in love with you because you are -you-. I´m sure the child will too."

"Or he'll turn out like me. I don't know if you want that first and foremost for a baby."

John chuckled and looked at Sherlock. "I don't care how he turns out, he´s our baby and I would love him."

"Or she," Sherlock murmured. "We don't even know yet. It'll be a surprise. I'm sure Mrs. Hudson would be over the moon."

"She would." John snickered at the thought. "Don't get your hopes too high, we don't even know if I´m getting pregnant."

"I don't necessarily want children," Sherlock murmured. "You triggered my heat, who knows what we'll think tomorrow?"

"If it were to happen...I wouldn't regret it." John murmured.

"You say that now, positively swimming in seed and oxytocin," Sherlock sayid with raised eyebrows. "You can't speak yet. Take everything with a grain of salt. Wait til tomorrow, or the day after when you can think of other things than me. Until then, I'm quite content to ravish you."

"I still stick to the same thing." John chuckled at him. "And you´re always on my mind Sherlock..you´re not going away from there."

"We'll see." Sherlock grinned and kissed him again. "I must say, I quite enjoy kissing you. You're rather good. Had some practice?"

"Sarah and few other girls." John chuckled licking his lip playfully.

"All betas. Interesting. Never another man? An Alpha?" His hackles raised, and the smell piques a bit. He knew he would smell another Alpha, even traces of it, on John, but he's still wary. It's his instincts.

"Once, in college. We fooled around and shared few kisses, but that´s all we did." John admitted.

"And yet you didn't go to him when you were in heat?"

John shook his head. "Like you know, I wasn't willing to be someone's own, so to say. Not at that time. He tried to, but I didn't.

"What's his name?" Sherlock was sounding possessive, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He hated it, being out of control of his body, but he hated the idea of John being with someone else, someone who might try and claim him again out there.

"It doesn't matter." John calmed him down, running a finger down his chin. "It´s past."

Sherlock flipped him over and gave a sharp, sudden thrust, his weight heavy on John, his eyes blazing. "You are -mine,- understand?" he said, and there's danger in his voice, a dangerous kind of love, one prone to Alpha jealousy, at least in this heat. He'll calm down later, but they're bonded, they're scents are mingled, John won't smell unbonded and as desirable afterward to any other Alphas...but he has to make sure. "MINE."

John gasped and cried out at the sudden thrust, gripping the sheets with his fists, knuckles white. "Y-yours." He stuttered out, knowing very well not to provoke the heated Alpha more.

Sherlock bit into his neck and twisted the knot a bit - it's a mix of agony and ecstasy for him, but he has to growl one more time, "Yesssss...mine."

John gritted his teeth together trembling under him, moaning lowly. "yours..oh god, only yours.."

He knew he's teasing John, could feel him getting wetter and wetter again, but he doesn't thrust anymore. "I'm feeling lazy," he said. "Don't know if I'm quite up for another round, not sure if you really want it."

John whined from his throat, throwing his head back and baring his neck in utter sign of submissive part. "P-Please.."

"No...you don't really want it. I only fuck one omega, and suddenly he doesn't want me. He's thinking of another one." Sherlock's cock was hardening again, but he resisted the urge to thrust. It's building. It'll be explosive when he does, but no. "You don't want it."

"I´m not thinking of anyone else...I promise!" John licked his lips urgently, the want building in him, slowly driving him insane.

"Yes, but isn't the heat wearing off? Aren't you finally repulsed by me? By my cock in your ass? No, you can't really want it. You don't want me to fuck you."

"Please!" John moaned flushing deep red. "Please, I need it, I want it Sherlock!"

"Ohhh, I'm not sure what you want, John." Sherlock smirked and gave a little thrust, a few, a little rocking, teasing motion. "That what you want?"

"Y-You know what I want-!" John keened trying to push back at him.

"Mmm, is this it, John? My sweet, submissive omega, you want me to fuck you for the sixth time tonight? You want me to make you come over and over until you can't see straight?" Sherlock lifted one of John's legs over his shoulder, and the angle was almost painfully perfect for hitting both pleasure spots simultaneously. "You want me to fill you with my seed and watch you swell with my children? Is that it, you beautiful thing?"

John gasped and moaned at the words, nodding viciously. "Yes, oh god yes, please Sherlock, please!" He gritted his teeth together, trying to get Sherlock to move in him. "Please!"

Sherlock's knot had deflated just enough for him to pull out a bit, but there's still a harsh stretch each time he plunged in and out and in and out, thank god John is so wet. "Is that good, John? You like being filled by me? By me and no one else? Oh, no other Alpha would do, you were just saving yourself for me, weren't you, you tease?"

"I-I´m not a tease-!" John protested weakly, his voice disappearing in a strangled moan as pleasure spiked through his body again, making his fist tighten their hold of the sheets.

Sherlock -stopped,- hands let go of John, his thrusts stopping all together. "Well...I am," he said.

John let out an inhuman cry, his hands shooting up and around Sherlock's neck needy. "Please..don't stop, oh god don't stop-!"

"Why not? Why shouldn't I stop?" Sherlock looked so infuriatingly mock-confused, and John looked so helpless that he nearly laughed. The head of his cock gave a little pulse inside, and he's watching John, watching him closely.

"B-Because I need..need you Sherlock.." John whimpered silently, the need and want washing over him strongly.

"What part of me do you need, John? My mouth? You need a kiss? My hands? Another part? Oh tell me, John, I've forgotten. I don't know how to please you." Sherlock was practically leering with glee.

"You´re a mean son of a bitch, you know that?" John panted weakly, rolling his hips againts Sherlock's. "I...need..you..all of you, everything."

"Not specific enough, John." The heat was coming on again, and he's flustered, but aroused, and he grabbed John by the hair and hissed against his neck, "If you need me to fuck you and fill you with my cock, then I want to hear you say it."

Johns eyes widen and he let out a small noise of want. "Please, give it to me Sherlock, please! N-Need to feel your c-cock in me, want you to fuck me hard, need it." He finished silently, flustered over his own words. God he was not used to tell stuff like this, it was embarrassing!

Sherlock instantly snapped his hips again, with a murmur of, "Oh, John, of course I will, of course I'll give it to you. You just had to ask. Oh, tell me where, is that good? Am I touching all your good spots?" He bent down to kiss him, gathering him close in something almost intimate and thrusted hard, fast, trying to escalate to orgasm quickly. "Yes, just like that, John? Like that?"

John keened and gaped for a moment, nodding his head in a constant chant of 'yes', 'more', and 'right there', thrusting back against him and moaning loudly, feeling like the air was knocked out of him in a sweet, sweet way.

"I'm going to come, John, I'm going to knot inside you...think it's the last time," Sherlock huffed, burying his face in John's shoulder, biting into his neck, feeling himself beginning to pulse and stretch and bury deeper inside John. "Ready...oh god...here it comes..."

John gasped and released a small howl of pleasure, the feeling of being filled and stretched again making him go so hard he saw stars, and the world went hazy on the edges as he kept pulsing between their joined bodies.

In the end, when they laid knotted once again, panting in eachothers mouth, Sherlock broke the kiss to look into John's eyes. "I want you to stop using that stupid medication."

**And that´s it folks! I hope you enjoyed this small fiction :3 And hey, I´m thinking about a sequel...about John, who indeed got pregnant from all that. What would you think?**


End file.
